warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Deerkit (K)- CBA Also from Silent Lies, can't remeber warrior name XD. 18:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Deer''tail my fellow partner, I have no comments. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahh! Tinyfulness! It's beautiful, no complaints here.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:04, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Are there suppose to be flecks in the eyes? I'm just trying to find tiny problems cuz this has no flaws! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep... <3 12:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) This is awesome X3, blur the stripes a teensy bit. Reuploaded. 09:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 04:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Jaypelt (W) I don't know if its the right size but anyway. This is Jaypelt, the main character's mate in my fanfic 14:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Awesome! Make the nose grey. 15:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) It's the right size, I'm not exactly sure what that white blob is on the face, if it's a highlight, blur it, or since it's a dark pelted cat, make it highlights, not midtones, if it's not a highlight, then ignore what I said x3, because I'm like.. Half-blind without my glasses. x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 21:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded--'''Yes sorry I have been so busy. File changes might not be showing 22:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Add the other highlights, if you are doing highlights x3 I amYour worst nightmare' 00:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Moonshine (MC) Here she is! Another cat from my fanfic 17:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine The paws and nose are too neon. Fix that 8D 17:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Leopard. Apart from that, she be cute! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 15:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Working on this still? 21:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Reu'ploaded--'''yes sorry i have been busy 22:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine I'm not sure what that white splotch is on the haunch, is it a highlight? I amYour worst nightmare' 23:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I do my shading that way 21:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Ah okay, blur it then x3 I am'Your worst nightmare' 00:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Heronkit (Ki) omg My first charart, yay x3 I am'Your worst nightmare' 14:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The nose pink is too neon pink. you can make it more natural OR make it a grey nose because most grey cats have grey noses. Other than that... Wonderful for a first! (Ya might want to blur the shading too) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Woo Bird! Now blur the shading x3 14:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' Blurred shading as much as I could, made the nose grey (Yet, I have seen grey cats with pink noses.) I amYour worst nightmare 15:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading, then blur some more. 19:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I defined it and blurred it to the max. And I had to brighten the highlights because it looked weird when I blurred it. I amYour worst nightmare 19:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cute! I love Heronkit. X3 You could maybe lighten the shading and blur it, because now it looks like she has a dark underbelly. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, even though I was told to define (Which could have meant something else) it, now I have to lighten it again x3 I amYour worst nightmare 23:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was better before defining.... XDDD Blur it a lot. I could give it a quick blur in GIMP for you. 14:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Omg yes plz ;-; I amYour worst nightmare 20:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) There you go! 05:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It looks so much better now! Thanks Leopard x3. I amYour worst nightmare 20:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait! Do you still want me to lighten it x3? I amYour worst nightmare 16:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine, personally. 18:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright x3 I amYour worst nightmare 18:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ospreyfang (W) Okai, he may be pretty cool too. Hazel, bagsie his deputy! 14:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Prettyz, maybe blur the cream paws just a teensy bit :3 (Or smudge it more x3 whatever x3) I amYour worst nightmare 16:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I did? Do what Bird said and lighten the shading in the middle (forget what it's called X3) Otherwise purty... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The shading in the middle is fine, right? >.> I mean, I'' will do the deputy x3 20:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Leopardclaw (Other) Don't hate me Leopard :( 14:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't! I like different portrayals of myself 8D Blur the green in > this > eye a bit. 15:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 19:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Berryblossom Berryblossom from the rowanfall tale series.--[[User:Rowanfall|''Rowan]]''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) So... so cute! X3 Make the nose more pink. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 00:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) it's white, i think it can be gray... i dunno, let's consult leo or skye, woever sees this first.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 01:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you're on about Rowan x3 Darken the pad. 05:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering if cats with white pelts can have gray noses, like ^berryblossom^.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 12:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Probably. Make it darker if you're gonna keep it at grey. 12:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 17:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I like it. 07:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I also like it, maybe add another splotch or two x3, only if you want, if you don't, then I think the charart is awesome (Which it already is.) I amYour worst nightmare 00:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) White cats usually have pink noses, but the Erins don't pay attention to genetics... so it's probably okay. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 08:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ashfur and Squirrelflight (Ma) Ashfur and Squirrelflight <3333 Redoing them [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hazel..... y u be good? Fill the whole of Squirrel's nose. and dull her ear highlight. Hang on. AshXSquirrel? o.o 10:50, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, blur those stripes on Squirrel x3 I amYour worst nightmare 00:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) There is a little streak of red right next to the lineart on Ashfur's haunch/hindquarter area. Nice! 16:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) there is a streak of red in squirrel's paw. also, SquirrelXash? Are you writing an alternate fanfic? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hush/Windhush(L) this is hush from The Loner.-- 02:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Lightten the nose. 08:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Make it less neon too. Also, blur the shading and make it less yellow. 17:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll redo this, just later. I don't have time right now. 00:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I finally gave up and used the tabby blank. Much better, in my opinion. 20:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nice. I like drawing my own tabbies personally, but everyone's different. x3 20:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Scarletkit (K) It's my little Scarletkit from my new story Scarletstar's Story. You like? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Waaaah! I fail at darkening noses. They all look purple! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 16:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay x3, um, blur the splotches a teeny bit, and *random comment* the green eyes are blinding x3. I amYour worst nightmare 14:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I blurred them too much. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Waterkit (K) Poor Waterkit. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Poor thing indeed. Blur everything. 13:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) aww, his poor wittle tail... along with blurring it, you might wanna blur the paler belly a lot. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Waterkit is a she and her belly is actually suppose to be white, but after I added the shading, it turned darker. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 22:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Reminds me of Badgerkit. one of the stripy things does not attach to the leg right. Do you see it on the hind leg that is facing us? You dont have to change... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Make the rip/tear in the tail less blockish. 19:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Breezeleaf and Kits (Q) I am readding this for approval. I added shadding. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw. 13:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur splotches on kit x3 I amYour worst nightmare 14:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Deadstar and Kits (Q) Deadstar as a queen. The kits are, Blazekit, Nettlekit, and Pinekit, from left to right. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Awww. The pinks are too neon, darken the nose and do something with the paw. Also, fill the kit's nose in. 13:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white and brown streaks. 16:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Lionwhisker (W) This is also a redo, I added shading. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 07:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. 13:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Looking good! There is either smudged or covered lineart on the paw farthest from us. It's right where the white meets the yellow. Also, blur the smudging some more. 13:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The tail looks blurred, try and fix that, looking awesome! I amYour worst nightmare 16:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sunkit(k) this is Sunkit from non 'o your bussiness....XD. I'm kinda proud how this turned out.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 20:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Increase the Limit? I know you're probably going to say no but I was wondering if we could possibly raise the limit to 25 or 30? I've been trying to put an image for approval for a LONG time and I still haven't been able to. I think even a slight increase in limit could make a big difference. I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting to put one up too. It's hard to be on at the perfect time so you can put it up. 12:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Haven't we already said we weren't going to? There's a lot of images on CBA. 13:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing No. This isn't PCA. Simple as that. There's no need for it, since the page is empty half the time. 13:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 6 images on CBA to be exact. 13:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 7, actually, no one changed Deadcat's heading. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 14:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been said a million times before, and you have been told before. NO. Silver, Millie and us SW's have enough to do already. We don't need more work made for us. 16:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea, since I like doing chararts and have a bunch of chararts I've been waiting to put up, and there are a lot of other users who are waiting to put chararts up. I agree, even though I'm out-wieghed with this. Also, sometimes the CBA images are left up for awhile and that gets annoying for new users who want all their chararts up...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 21:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, everyone, no need to get cranky with Splash. Splash and Rowan, I appreciate your open minds, but it's been said countless times over: The SW, Millie, and I have lives outside of the wiki. We have homework, studying for finals that affect people a lot in my school. Leopard's right, this will add more heavy work on our shoulders. We all try our best to get on the wiki everyday, but like I said, it's impossible with school coming to an end and tests coming by the dozens... I'm not mad that you posted this, in fact, I'm the opposite of mad. This will give a chance for new users to see this whole disccusion and realize the whole problem of the idea. Again, I'm glad you spoke your mind, Splash, but please, understand that its hard for us even with the 20 limit. We truly do try our best. 02:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It seems like P:I get the "Increase limit" every few months...Well Loudsplash, it is tempting to try! :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but again, the answer is NO. I have had a really hard time keeping up with my homework this term, primarily my English seeing as I've been put up a year in it, and I haven't been on as much as I'd like. I'm sorry, and I'll try to get on when I can. But please, please, do not ask me to clog up this page and give me, Silver, the hons and the other senior warriors more work to do when we get back on. Look guys, like Silver, I'm not mad, I'm actually glad you brought this up, and now you'll see the reasons why the answer is no. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) am I the only one who notices that the lower-ranks in this project are on almost daily, but the higher-ups aren't on nearly as much? Is that a coincidence, or is there conspiracy that teachers watch the wiki and when someone is promoted they are obligated to give them more homework so they have less time on the wiki? o.o''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think most teachers even know what wikis are....a lot of my friends don't even know. 13:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Excuse me? I am on like everyday. But last week did not count. I was on holiday, in case you all could be bothered to notice. But I'm back now. =D 16:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Graceglow is a senior member, isn't she able to CBA and approve chararts? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 16:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? Isn't that what a SW does? 11:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I've been on daily since I got back, save for the couple of days over Easter that I was away. This site isn't blocked on my school's server (score!!), so the teachers must not know about it! But real life has to always come first before the internet. They can't always coexist. The fact that most teachers don't know about this wiki just makes that worse. In my opinion, they give homework to take up our free time and make us remember what we've learnt instead. It's no coincidence. For some reason Glow doesn't use her awesome SW powers very often. That's her choice, though, and whatever her reasons, that's ok by me. She's a very active and contributes a lot on the wiki anyway. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Are you talking about me~? Yeah, I forgot I have SW'y powers. Thanks for reminding me! :3 16:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Follow the title link =3 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I realise I made a mess up. Follow the link now. 07:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing